The Evil Way, The Righteous Way, My Way
by BloodRedSword
Summary: After ten years of imprisonment in Azkaban, Harry Potter broke lose to pass his Judgment down on those who caused him pain...Beware... For Justice is blind...A one shot story if you want to know...


**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.

_BloodRedSword: Please take note that this story may be a bit too sensitive to some people for I will be touching on some religious doctrine. Most important, the ideas expressed here is totally, purely irrelevant to my stand. I am not belittling any religion. For please, don't complain or flame that part. You will notice that this new story will be big difference from all my previous stories. This is also my first attempt at one-chapter-finish-it-off story. The theme of this story will be extremely dark compared my previous stories, therefore the "R" rating... Ok! Enough blabbering, on with the story!!!!  _

**_The Evil Way, The Righteous Way, My Way..._**

The scent of Death, again, begins to waft to my sense. Ah! Yes, they are restless once more. The very smell of Death always attracts them, like moths to the light in a starless night. The Dementors are moving away from my cell. Closing my eyes, I savored on the stench of fear and terror as the Dementors begin to move. I can no longer smell or taste. It had been destroyed after prolonged consummation of stale bread. Lack of stimulation to the outer colorful world can wreck havoc on one's senses, or so says the experts...Now, wait a minute, where did that thought came from? Never mind.

In the deeper depths of the place's catacomb, the unholy glee that the Dementors displayed was almost disturbing. I can feel it, I can taste it, I can taste it, I can hear it, and I can almost see it happen. My senses had evolved to another level. Instead of the normal abilities that each senses normally has, my evolved senses now enables me to see the unseen, to touch the untouchable. Modern mortals will call me fraud but the ancient mortals will call me Shaman.

It had ended. The Dementors had left whomever the poor fool. And they are heading for me once more. They no longer affect me. This was why they had liked to gather around my cell, trying to create or discover that missing fear and terror in me. But it was in vain. Those Dementors no longer have any powers over me. My mind had been sealed off. No external influence can affect my mind. Not Dementors, not potion, not any of that useless wand magic.

So many days, so many months, so many years I had been imprisoned, I want out! In the past, no one other then Sirius can escape this place. But in the end, he had been killed. Killed in another stupid stunt to save me. Never mind, but back to getting out of here. Sirius had to depend on his Animagus form. So primitive. I now have power. Total, absolute power. Total, absolute, **_infinity_** power! There will be no stopping of me any more. No more silly wand, incantations, wand movement for me. No sir! Now with a single thought, I can move mountain, change the course of river. 

If I am going out, that was no way that I'm coming back. Besides, this place was long over due for destruction. There was the sound of rushing wind, and then this place was gone along with the wind.

What was gone you asked? Know this, the other inmates and I termed this place as hell. Why? Because we suffered, or rather I had suffered. You know, I had read vastly before I was imprisoned. I had read some religious doctrine. Or rather only three of which I had managed to remember-Buddhism, Christianity and Taoism. All three had mentioned hell; a place where those had committed sins will suffer form eternal torture. I despised that term now. I had done nothing wrong. I hadn't done any of those sins mentioned in those doctrines. No killing, no intoxications, no sexual misconduct, no blasphemous, no stealing and no lying...okay, maybe not the last one, that will be a bit too far fetched. 

There is absolutely no reason for me to be locked away in hell! What that? Oh, answer your first question. Wizards labeled this place as Azkaban. As in 

A.

Z.

K.

A.

B.

A.

N.

Why am I imprisoned?

Good question, but I don't have the answer. No, not because I had forgotten. But because there was no charge, no trial, no nothing. I just went to sleep at night one day in my four poster bed at the seventh year dormitory, in the Gryffindor tower, in Hogwarts and woke up the other day on the floor of hell. Enough! I had been getting out of track long enough.

I looked around. Ha! The island of Azkaban was gone, off the map and into the Void. I bet that the moment when the island had disappeared off the surface of the world and the map, the alarm bells at the Ministry will be wrecking havoc. At the same time, the idiotic Ministry personnel will be running around like headless chicken; totally at a loss and confused and not an idea of what to do. 

I had walked the on the Righteous path when I was younger. But now I am not of that path after I was imprisoned. Dumbledore have no reasons for me to help him. He didn't came running to me after I was imprisoned. He had a charm on me to tell if I was within Hogwarts or Privet Drive. He **_didn't_** come to save me. He left me here to rot!

Neither am I of the Evil path. For I shall not disgrace the memory of my loving parents, to aid the very one who had killed them. That Voldemort will never have my service. Nor my powers.

I now walk my own path, neither the Righteous way, nor the Evil way. The path of my own choice, the path of power without definition of right or wrong. I will become the greatest of all Man. I will create world without those hypocrites, egoistic, power-obsessed bastards. I'm no longer 'The Boy Who Lived'; I have become all-powerful, with no limits. 

In the past, I found the idea of god amusing. Why? Because God is omnipotent. God can help anyone. But did God help me when I was imprisoned and I seek his help? NO! I had spent minutes, hours, days, weeks and month praying to God, seeking his help when I discovered that I was in Azkaban. I now resent the statement that God is omnipotent. I believe that God is omnipotent because people **_believe_** that God is omnipotent. But not me. If God is omnipotent, then I AM GOD!

I like the term 'cause and effect'. Why? Because there is the cause, there is always the effect. They will be facing a lot of trouble soon because the cause, me, had been threw into Azkaban for no reason.

The effect? Soon they will be facing a new enemy. An enemy unlike any they had witnessed. An enemy who can and will bring war to their front door as a one-man show. An enemy who will strike fear and terror in the hearts of wizards and witches with very whisper of wind. I will create fear and distrust between the wizards and the witches. I will turn the human race against the other races. Brother against brother, friends against friends, father against son. I will create in the history of the world the greatest conflict that Man had ever known. This time, all beings will be unknowingly, unwilling manipulated, like pieces of chess. This is vengeance, my vengeance.

Anyway, I no longer believe in any religious doctrine. All they say was to do more good and do less evil...Bah! A whole lot of useless words. 

By the way, just whom am I talking to? Oh, myself. Then I am crazy. But then again, those who are truly powerful are crazy. Look at Dumbledore, he is powerful and he is crazy. Riddle, too, is powerful and crazy. But as powerful they may be, their powers are no match to those of mine. They can never kill me; they can never cause me pain. 

Dumbledore once told me, "Harry, no matter what you had been through, you are only human. Please remember that when you face Lord Voldemort once more."

A pity for I never had the chance to duel the Dark Lord then. But this time when I met the Dark Lord, I will remember one thing. This time, I'm no longer human. I had changed. I got the power. I had become the one who play dice with the universe. Albert Einstein once remarked that God does not play dice with the universe. I truly doubt that he knew that there was such a thing as magic otherwise he will be eating his own words. 

And what the hell am I wearing? I glanced at them and gone was the rag I had on me since day one in hell.

Hmm, I'm much weaker than I was before. But there is no problem. With my powers, I  enhanced my body to become so much stronger. Other then my eyes and that lightning-shaped scar, I'm no longer my old self. I am virtually invincible. With just one thought, I used my powers to hone my body. Now I'm truly on longer old self, mentally and physically. I shall not describe myself to you, I want you to guess. I looked at the skies and willed my voice to reach every magical being. 

"I have return! It is time for retribution!"

But first...the Dursley... 

I reappeared at their doorstep. Casually, I knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the pudgy face of Dudley appeared. Why am I not surprised?

"Go away! We don't need any of your products," he snarled. He would look more threatening if there isn't five fat chins wobbling with each words. Then he tried to slam the door in my face. Bad move, Dudley. My magic reacted protectively by blasting the door into tinny, winy, tiny pieces. As for Dudley, he was blasted across the room. I stepped across the threshold and into the living room. It was the same as the last time I visited here. The same old photos, not even a change to the furniture. 

"Dudley, my dear, who is that?"

I glance down at the sliver of wood that laid on the ground. Silently, they rose from the ground. Like a jigsaw puzzle, they quickly sorted themselves to form the door. At my nod, the pieces merged as one and returned to the door. After, no one wants outsiders to interfere with family business. A musical scream. I frowned. That couldn't be Aunt Petunia. I turned my head to the stairs and my eyes widen with surprise. I don't believe it. Someday, I'm going to have a little chat with Fate. That pig is married to one hell of beautiful woman. I silenced her with a thought and I turned back to that pig.

"Your wife, Dudley?"

"Who are you, freak? Why are in my house?"

I smirked. "You jolly well know who I'm, Dudley."

A blank look. I'm so going to enjoy myself.

"You know, Dudley," I said as I sat down on a chair that mysteriously, that is to the Muggles, appeared. "I remember that you sworn that you will never forget about me after what my friend Hagrid, the big guy with pink umbrella, did to you on that faithful day seventeen years ago on the house on the rock in the middle of the sea, remember."

Another blank look.

"Oink, oink, my friend."

Another blank look. I can't help but to roll my eyes. Is he that stupid or he suffered from amnesia?  

"Perhaps, you recognize this scar?" I said, as I moved away my bangs.

"My gods!"

"Yes, I see that you finally remember me, _cousin Dudley_," I said, sarcasm laced my voice. "Just where is Mummy Dursley and Daddy Dursley?"

He shook his head.

"Don't know or don't want to tell?"

He shook his head again.

I snapped my fingers. Two shapes dropped in front of me. Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley. Good the guest of honor is here, finally.

"It had been a long time, haven't it, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Pentunia?"

The two turned around and stared at me. "You..."

"Yes, me." 

"No! Impossible!"

"I'm the impossible. Or so it seems."

"What is it you want from us?"

"Justice."

"Now boy..."

I glared at Vernon and he suddenly tried to claw at the invisible hand that was choking his throat.

"No! You listen to me. I'm the one who is in charge here, not you. For eleven years, you have imprisoned me in the cupboard under the stairs. Gave me nothing to eat leftover, hand me down clothing, literally turning me into your personal slave. Now you face my Judgment, my justice. You shall suffered what ever you gave...no...Forced on me...you shall suffer together. For the next eleven years."

With a glance, the door to the cupboard opened and I sent the three of them into it.  I looked at Dudley's wife.

"I'm sorry that we have to meet like this but don't worry, they will only be imprisoned there during night time after dinner till more breakfast. Goodbye."

I removed the silencing charm on her. Then I moved myself from Privet Drive 4 to the mountains on Wales. I looked around. I discovered that a world with colors seems very dull. I restored my senses. Ah...yes! Once more, I can see the world as before...but yet again, not as before...the world is no longer as pure as I had believed. There is much treachery amongst the world. It was one of those treacheries, which caused my parents' death, my imprisonment, and death of Cedric, Sirius... 

Ah...its nighttime, I need...ARGH! My scar! I had forgotten all about the connection with that Dark Bastard, Voldemort! Calm! I forced myself to calm down enough... I went along with the connection...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah...the throne room of the Dark Bastard, I see. The rage of the bastard was palatable. Let's see what he has to say...

"My faithful Death Eaters, what had you found out about the total destruction of my all my Dementors?" his voice was silky and it sounded almost dangerous...Almost. The Death Eaters looked around each other fearfully. One of the masked Death Eaters stood forward. 

"My lord, may I?"

He nodded.

"The Dementors' destruction total coincides with the destruction of the Azkaban.  When I was at the Ministry building, the staffs of all departments were trying to discover how the island was destroyed."

Hmm...I must have spent more time thinking then I expected. Never mind, this will do.

"From what I had managed to gather, there was no arrival on the island. Secondly, there was a sudden void in the magic flow around the island. This caused a great flux in the global magical energy flow. It is my belief that the survival of the Dementors was tied together with Azkaban. Not only that, I gathered that it was one of the prisoners who had caused this unexplainable destruction of Azkaban and the Dementors. I also believe that whoever destroyed Azkaban has powers beyond even in my lord's wildest dream."

The Dark Bastard looked at the Death Eater thoughtfully, "Is it possible for us to know who the person is?"

The Death Eater bowed and replied, "My lord, I also believe that the person who destroyed Azkaban was also the source of the mysterious voice which we heard. I suggest that those who work in the Ministry try to search the files of the prisoners who was imprisoned for the past ten years..."

"Why ten years?" asked another of those masked fellow. 

Ten years!? I had been imprisoned for ten fucking years!? My powers threatened to boil over with my anger. NO! Not now, not yet! Calm down, cool down. I will deal with both Dumbledore and the Dark Bastard together. I can't afford to blow my cover now.

The Dark Bastard waved his wand towards the person. Well, well, its time for me to have some fun. I watched the poor man flew toward the Dark Bastard.

"Did I ask for your opinion? _Crucio_!"

I yawned.  It was such a weak pain inducing spell. That bastard Riddle intended the curse to be weak...well, let's turn up the power for the Death Eater. I watched with amusement as the man collapsed under the intense pain. After a few seconds, the Dark Bastard ended the curse. NO! That's too fast... I want them to suffer! The poor man continued to scream as the other looked at him in shocked silence.

"You can stop acting..."

That dark bastard has no idea! I watched with much amusement as the poor man vomit blood as he convulses under the effect of my curse...or rather the amplified effect of the hatred I had felt to all wizards and witches of the world. The man curled himself in a futile attempt to block off the pain he was suffering from. I watched with amusement as the man slowly dies from both physical and mental pain. Everyone was stunned when the idiot finally expired. Ah...He knows that someone is here. Finally! I was getting bored.

"WHO ARE YOU TO PUNISH MY FOLLOWERS, FOLLOWERS OF ME, LORD VOLDEMORT?" he screamed. He looked around, his eyes blazed with anger. He hissed, "Show yourself."

How..._scary_...ohhhh... I'm shaking in my pants. To hell with what that bastard want. Now it is what I want. And what I want is what I get. I gave my fingers a snap and whispered, "Forget."

He shook his head a while and continued. I can see that his followers looked at each other in surprised when the Dark Bastard forgot about me...

"Anyway, I called for all of you because it is time. Time for Hogwarts to fall. Tonight! Tonight we shall march! Hogwarts will fall under me! That Muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore had resisted me long enough! He, too, with any who resist shall die! Call together my army, we will gather at Hogsmeade by 1130."

It all ends tonight...All of it. Good. Knowing that Voldemort will attack Hogwarts in half an hour time gave me pleasure. Pleasure in destroying both Voldemort and Dumbledore in one fallen swoop. I'm neither white nor black but shades of gray... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked down at the two armies standing at both end. I sat down, amongst the clouds. I need something to go with the show. Ah...perhaps something classy, like...wine or champagne. Perhaps champagne. I had never tried champagne before. Hmm...wonder what it taste like?

"Albus Dumbledore! This is your last chance to surrender!"

"Never! Hogwarts will never surrender before the Darkness! I will never become like that traitor, Harry Potter, who joined you!"

"Potter!?" 

Now that caught my attention. I had been wondering who sent me into Azkaban. I swear that the bastard suffer pain which make the worst of Cruciatus curse seem like a walk in the park. 

"You are a fool, Dumbledore! Potter had hated me for killing his parents and his godfather! Do you truly believe he will join me?"

Well, at least the Dark Bastard knows me better then the senile old fool Dumbledore. I wonder should I be proud about the fact that my enemy knows me better than my mentor. But then again, there is only the saying, "Know thee enemy." There was never the saying, "know thee friends or allies, or students or anyone close to you." So, I shouldn't be surprised that Voldemort knows me better than Dumbledore.

"But..."

"But what, Dumbledore? I would love to meet the person who sent the famous Harry Potter in Azkaban to die. Poor Potter, he died in Azkaban for no reason at all. Dumbledore, you know the Prophecy. Potter can only kill me and now he is dead! Because you didn't go after him! Azkaban is destroyed this afternoon! There is no one to stop me! Not even your allies can help you, Dumbledore. You know that, don't you, Dumbledore? If Azkaban is destroyed, what do you think will happened to Potter?"

I watched as fear and terror appeared on Dumbledore's face. I smirked. My supposed 'death' had cause the normally unflappable Headmaster to know terror. Oh, well, I can sit back and relax and watch them start fighting. I checked my wrist and a watch appeared. Ah...1145. I will let my presence be know at 2400 or is it 0000? Never mind.

I gave my finger a snap and a glass of champagne appear in my hands. I watched as both side starts their battle. Colourful! I wonder who will win? I took some sip from the glass. Hmm...Nice. This is better than Butterbeer...perhaps if the concentration of the alcohol can be a little higher, perhaps twenty percent? Ah...this is much better. I glance down and saw a streak of green light heading towards Dumbledore. NO! I will allow no one but myself to kill Dumbledore and Voldemort. My powers reacted and the Killing Curse stopped in its flight. I looked at my watch, 1159. Well, it is earlier then I expected but never mind... 

Sometime, I wonder how my powers work. They seem to understand my needs better than me. Anyway, I appeared in the middle of the battlefield. Strange, there should be at least be some curses or spell flying. Oh...I remember now. I stopped the Killing Curse. Everyone's attention will be on the mysteriously floating curse.

"Well now," I drawled. My tone was...how should I say...bored, supercilious and what is that word now? Never mind. "What do we have here?"

"Who are you?' hissed that Dark Bastard.

"Always the curious one, aren't you, Riddle?" I sneered. Perhaps, both Malfoy and Snape can take lesson from me about sneer.

"Who are you, my friend?"

"Ah...the all-knowing Headmaster of Hogwarts. Tell me who I am, DUMBledore," I spat. The time is near. I looked at their face. I think I will let them die knowing my powers and name.

"Come on! You both know me! You was just talking about my supposed death and treachery just," I looked at my watch. 0001. "16 minutes ago."

"Potter!?"

"Harry!?"

I smirked. A hat appeared in my hands and I swept down in a bow, all the while looking at them. I must have surprised them. 

"In flesh."

I looked around as both side start blabbering about not to join the other fraction, but to join their fraction. Ha! What a joke. 

"Silence!"

Such a simple word and it got them to shut up. Ah...peaceful quiet. I looked at both Dumbledore and Dark Bastard. I gave a feral grin. The both of them flinched. How amusing, I never knew that Dumbledore and that Dark Bastard even know how to flinch.

"Give me one damn good reason why I should join your cause and not the other? Dumbledore, you first. The elderly comes first, Riddle."

"Because he killed your parents."

"Riddle!"

"Because they betrayed you."

Two simple sentences and yet it hit home. I snarled at the both of them.

"Bad reasons. Both of you. Let me tell you something. I walk my own path. So tonight, it all ends."

I raised my voice. "Leave! Those who are non-human and you will not come to harm."

"Never!"

I closed my eyes and said, "So be it."

I began to call on my powers. And slowly, I began to float into the sky. Then I spoke. With each word, the clouds began to form blocking the moon and the stars. Lightning began to flash across the night sky with increasing rate with thunder roaring, breaking the silence of the night. The wind began to howl as my power responded to my call.

**_"Tonight, it all ends! I had been sentence to hell and I returned as GOD. Tonight, I will become the Judge, the Jury and the Executioner. Tonight, all of you will be facing the Heaven's Judgment, God's Judgment, My Judgment! Tonight, you will be the Heaven's Wrath, God's Wrath, My Wrath!"_**

at my last words, two bolts of lightning struck my hands. (Just remember the part when Agent Smith fought with Neo in The Matrix: Revolution. You know the part where Smith floated in the air with lightning hitting his hands.)  And the heaven shook with fury. 

"You have no idea of the powers I had gained when I was in Azkaban. There is no limit to what I can do. I have become what you seek to become, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Immortality and infinite power. A demonstration of my powers are in order."

I held up right hand and opened my palm. With a thought, various elements swirled in them. Slowly it stabilized. The globe of plant Earth appeared, floating just above my open palm. I held up my fingers and snapped. Another orb appeared but this time pure fire swirled within it. I smirked. My right hand closed around the miniature of plant earth and turned, **_sharply_**. Immediately, night sky disappeared and what was the moon now shines down on earth as the sun. The night had became day and the day became night. Then everyone started to scream while both Dumbledore and the dark Bastard looked at me stunned. I grinned maliciously. 

"Imagine what those muggles are thinking, Dumbledore." 

The headmaster of Hogwarts looked tired for once for his shoulder slumped. I snorted; it is so obvious that he wish for my sympathy. Too bad, Azkaban had hardened my heart. I was far from the poor little softhearted teenager. He looked at me and sighed.

"Why, Harry, why? Tell me why do you do this?"

"Because I can."

Ah...short and sweet. I can see I finally got the message through Dumbledore. I believe that he got it. 

"Then you..."

"No!" I spat. "Know this, Dumbledore, Riddle, I now walk my own path, neither the Righteous way, nor the Evil way. The path of my choosing, the path of power without definition of right or wrong. Because God is never wrong and never right."

I gave the globe another turn and day became night and vice versus. I clapped my hands together and both the orb disappeared.

"Now it is time for Judgment."

I glare Riddle and smirked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, self proclaimed dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Your time is up. You now face the Judgment. You have killed many under the banner of purity of blood. Your claim of pure-blood is untrue for you are born son of your Muggle father Tom Riddle! As Dumbledore had said, 'There are things worst than death.' For you, I shall reduce you to become a Muggle. Then after a week as a Muggle in the Muggle world, you shall die with under the Cruciatus curse. You will not go insane but your body will break under the strain of the pain, killing you slowly. When you are just one breath of death, your body will be heal immediately and the process will be repeated until I die. Only then you shall die. You had witness the death of one of your man. Didn't you want to know who caused it? Before you go, I will let you know. It was me."

With a flick of my finger, numerous black lines emerge from the Dark Bastard's body and flew to me. They stopped just above my right palm and slowly swirled together and from a black orb. I watched as Riddle lost his scaly outer appearance and red eyes as he morphed back to his seventeen-year-old self. Riddle looked himself, stunned.

"Impossible! Fifty over years off experiments to gain immortality, gone! But how?"

"Too bad, Riddle. Good bye and see you in hell."

With another flick of my fingers, he disappeared. Now the rest of the Death Eaters. I clapped my hands together and smirked. 

"Servants...no...Slaves of Tom Marvolo Riddle, you shall suffer the same fate as your master. You shall never have peace of mind. For each people you tortured, the pain will be returned to you ten-folds. You will never die or become insane until the pain of total number of people you tortured is all returned to you. Then you shall die. "

I clapped my hands again and once again, numerous lines shot out from the mass of black robes and headed over to the orb that was already gyrating around me. There were screams as some of the female Death Eaters scream about their lost of beauty. I snorted. In the face of death and they still care about their appearance. I can hardly believe it. With another clap of my hands, they disappeared. I had sent them around the world. I don't want they to concentrate in a region. Now time for Dumbledore before I deal with other damn races.

"Tell me, Dumbledore," I purred. "How should I deal with the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards?"

"Death."

"That is perhaps too light a punishment for leaving me in Azkaban to rot. Ah...Perhaps by letting you have all my memories about Voldemort and his doing and let you stay in a place infested with creatures similar to those accursed Dementors for ten years? Without anything mental shields and wand. Yes...that is perhaps the best punishment...perhaps the most fitting punishment...yes, indeed."

With a flick of my fingers, Dumbledore disappeared, leaving behind his wand. Now for the rest of them. Ah...they fear me. Finally. I smirked. Now, the wizards and witches are left.

"For centuries, you wizards and witches had slammed down other race, Veela, House-elves, Vampires, Werewolf, Centaurs, goblins and many other races. Hear my words, those seek to free yourself from the fetters that Wizards had placed down you; you shall hold the punishments of those wizards. Such is my decree! You may only harm wizards and witches, not Muggles and Squibs, for within the Ministry only wizards and witches work within them. Children under ten are not to be harmed. Such is the punishment that suits you hypocrites, egoistic, power-obsessed bastards!"

"NO!" the cries came from various wizards and witches.

"YES!" the cries came from the various non-human races.

Once more, I held up my hands. With a thought, I exploded every single wand in the whole world. I looked around and say, "This is the price of imprisoning an innocent in Azkaban! This is my Judgment, so decreed! Let the words travel round the world, let all non-human know what they are free to wreak vengeance upon all wizards and witches about ten! For a week!"

With that, I turned and walked away. Leaving behind me a broken world, a world that will prey on each other, a world where there is no trust. A world which will soon destroy itself with anger, distrust and hatred. A world of my making. I smirked as I walked through the rush of races which now raced to kill the first wizards and witches they encounter.

**_The end...or so it seems..._**

Reviews please!


End file.
